1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, and a recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a storage device.
2. Prior Art
A voice signal recording apparatus such as a portable, small-size tape recorder and an optical magnetic disc apparatus capable of writing normally has a built-in microphone for recording in a cabinet thereof. The cabinet also has operation pushbutton switches such as a recording start pushbutton switch and a stop pushbutton switch.
These pushbutton switches are usually provided with a click mechanism so that a user can feel when a pushbutton switch is depressed, which assures the operation.
The above-mentioned small-size voice signal recording apparatus has a problem that a click sound is also recorded because it is impossible to assure a sufficient distance between a microphone and, for example, a recording start pushbutton switch.
FIG. 1(A) through FIG. 1(P) show a concrete example. If a recording start pushbutton switch is depressed at time t1 and released at time t2 as shown in FIG. 1(A), and a stop pushbutton switch is depressed at time t3 and released at time t4 as shown in FIG. 1(B), then, as shown in FIG. 1(C), a voice is generated at each of these operations. The voices have the maximum amplitude at t1, t2, t3, and t4, respectively and the amplitude is gradually attenuated for a time interval T. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 1(f), the click sounds are inputted over the voice to be recorded. On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1(E), recording starts with a delay of Δ1 after time t1 when the recording start pushbutton switch is specified, and the recording terminates with a delay of Δ2 after time t3 when the recording stop pushbutton switch is specified. That is, as shown in FIG. 1(F), three click voices are recorded over the voice to be recorded.
Thus, a small-size voice signal recording apparatus having a built-in microphone has a problem that if a pushbutton switch provided with a click mechanism is used for improving operation feeling for a user, the click sound of the pushbutton switch is also unnecessarily recorded.